Fell in Love with My Tutor
by XxJunjouLovexX
Summary: Len gets a tutor! He's doing bad in school so Rin finds someone to help him study. But something happens to Rin soon after. Warning: Yaoi...more like Shounen Ai though. Rated T just to be safe.


I wrote this fanfic about 4 days ago but i could barely publish it now. I've been busy with those end of the school year tests -_-' ... Well they're over and i'll be able to write more fanfics now! Sadly, maybe fanfics will still have to wait a little longer since i don't go on summer break until June 20th...

**Summary: Len gets a tutor!** **He's doing bad in school so Rin finds someone to help him study. But something happens to Rin soon after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters TT^TT**

* * *

Today was a long day. I failed my Algebra 2 test. I was tired and couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

Maybe eat some banana flavored ice cream. Then watch a movie and listen to my annoying twin sister talk about the "cute" boys at school.I walked through my door and heard my sister in the living room talking to someone. It was a male a new boyfriend.

I walked towards the living room and saw a blue-haired man. Maybe in his mid-twenties. He had blue eyes and wore brim jeans a blue and white coat-like thing and a blue scarf.

"Oh there you are Len!" Yelled my sister.

I also noticed Miku was here since one of her leeches were on the coffee table. I'm surprised she didn't take it with her to wherever she was in this house.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rin," This guy here is Kaito! He's Miku's friend and he's going to be your tutor!" She yelled as she pointed at who apparently was named Kaito.

"Hi" said Kaito-Sensei as he got up and came closer to greet me.

He was tall. Taller than me by at least a foot. He looked pretty strong.

As he shook my hand I noticed his nails were blue. It reminded me of the sky or the ocean.I loved the color blue. It made me feel warm and peaceful.

" Umm, Hi my name is Len Kagamine" I said as he let go of my hand.

" Okay so now that you two have greeted each other, how about we go get something to eat? I forgot to make dinner and its already late so my treat." Rin said as she went upstairs.

A few minute later she came back down and right behind her was all got in the car and went to a pizza shop called Pizza my Heart. just thinking of the name made me hungry. I have no idea why.

I ordered just a plain pepperoni pizza while everyone else ordered a Double Canadian Bacon pizza...The pizza was ready quickly.

" What! It's just normal ham!" They said in unison.

"Haha I warned you!" I started laughing so much my ribs started to hurt.

All three looked at me with an evil glare. I didn't care though, this was too rest of the dinner we all talked. It was the first time I've felt like I had a family.

Since my parents died in a plane crash, Rin and I have always been by , this dinner soon came to an end.

The weekend also soon came to an was like always;Go to classes, get detention for talking, go to lunch and talk to girls, and then I back to school I stayed for thirty minutes since I had detention. Then. I walked home,slowly as I listened to music.

I walked in expecting my sister to greet me, but she didn't.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

I was going to make my way up to my room but then someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door to find Miku and faces looked sad and Miku looked like she was crying just moments ago.

"What do you want? Rin isn't here." I said.

"I know she isn't. L-Len, Rin was in an accident." Miku said just as she started crying.

"What! When!? How!?" This couldn't have happened.

"Rin was walking to the grocery store when a truck hit her." Kaito-Sensei said as he looked down.

No! This isn't true.

"Is s-she-" I was interrupted by Kaito-Sensei

"She's alive, but just barely." He said. He seemed sad even though he didn't know Rin for too long.

He is a really nice person. Over the weekend he tutored me and within that time I came to like him.

"Let's go to the hospital to see her,Len." Kaito-Sensei smiled at me as he held out his hand.I took his hand and we went to the hospital.

Rin was in a bed at the end of the hall. She looked horrible. She had a cast on both her legs and we left hand. She had bruises and apparently had a broken neck.I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. Why did this have to happen!?Why couldn't I have gotten home and gone with her to the store. If I did this probably wouldn't have happened.

I wanted to stay there all night but Kaito-Sensei told me the nurses wouldn't allow it. We dropped off Miku at her home then Kaito-Sensei took me home.I didn't want to be home house seemed so empty and sad without Rin.

"Can you stay here until Rin gets better?" I asked Kaito-Sensei.

He said yes. I was happy that he would stay night I stayed in the living room along with Kaito-Sensei. I took the couch facing the tv and he took that other one.

I went to school but something changed. I didn't get detention because I don't talk and I didn't talk to any girls because I just didn't feel like it.I got home and there was Kaito-Sensei. He was cooking dinner. It smelled so good. I never knew he could cook.

"I made Pasta, Len." He smiled as he was holding a wooden spoon. I could help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kaito-Sensei asked as he looked toward me, raising his right eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, Kaito-Sensei."

I went upstairs and changed out of my uniform into some comfy,black shorts and a yellow,cotton shirt.I talked with Kaito-Sensei during dinner and got to know him better.

That same night we watched a new episode of an anime called was interesting and I loved it. I can't wait for the next episode to -Sensei liked it too. He loved the ending of the episode when the pink-haired doctor ended up getting drunk.

"Kaito-Sensei, How is Rin doing?" Len asked.

"She's not doing good,Len. The doctor said she's in a coma." He said as he looked at the ground.

"Oh" was all I said. I felt like crying again. Just I was about to cry... Kaito-Sensei kissed me.

His lips were sweet, like ice cream.

"Hmmnn" I couldn't help moaning. I just couldn't hold it in.

Eventually,Kaito-sensei pulled away.

"I-Im sorry Len." He said.

I don't know what to say. I was happy so I smiled and said "I-I like you, Kaito-sensei!"

Ah, what did I just say!? He didn't say anything. What if he didn't like me back!? I should apologize.

"Ah, I'm sor-" I was cut off.

"I like you too, Len." He said as he hugged me. I knew my eyes were wide open. I was shocked but happy at the same time. I don't feel alone.

"U-umm we should go to sleep now, Kaito-sensei." I muttered out.

"O-oh Okay." Kaito said awkwardly.

That night I slept with Kaito on the couch. It felt so warm, I felt happy to have someone there other than my twin sister.

The next morning I woke up, Kaito wasn't there next to me. Was it all a dream? I thought it was, until I heard someone in the kitchen. I walked over and there was Kaito smiling as he made pancakes.

He greeted me and said," Oh, you're finally awake, come sit down and eat."

I started crying, ran up to him, and hugged him.

"Why are you crying,Len?" He asked.

"I-I'm just happy that you're still here." I mumbled.

"Baka, I would never leave now." He said just before he kissed me.

Later in the afternoon, a nurse from the hospital Rin was in called saying she woke up and she would be able to leave in about 4 days. I couldn't be more happy than I was then.

About a little under a month later, Kaito-Sensei and I finally told Rin and Miku about our relationship. At first they were shocked but they soon accepted our relationship.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this story. Please Review. Until my next ! \(w)/


End file.
